


Неподвижность

by bitari, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-All Systems Red, The Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon (Murderbot Diaries), Warning: contains a snake
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Киллербот: "я суровый и безжалостный киборг-убийца"!Он же: *бросается спасать первое встреченное попавшие в беду живое существо. Хотя это ядовитая змея*uWu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Неподвижность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stillness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595790) by [Fig Owl (DancingTofu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingTofu/pseuds/Fig%20Owl). 



> Змеефобам читать с осторожностью!

— Cтой там и не двигайся, автостраж, — клиент указал на место у стены, прямо за спиной своего противника, который, кстати, так же был моим клиентом. — Посмотрим, как ты будешь жульничать, когда эта штука заглядывает тебе через плечо!

Я послушно занял позицию. Я без особого энтузиазма патрулировал зону отдыха, но этот приказ был достаточно простым, особенно если Халлин его не дополнит. Он был порядочно пьян, и я сомневался, что он сообразит.

— Думаешь, эта штука знает правила? — проворчал Айне.

— Неважно, главное, что она заставит тебя играть честно. А теперь, твоя ставка?

Они продолжили играть в карты и вполне ожидаемо забыли обо мне. Сохраняя типовое бдительно-безразличное выражение лица, я уставился на дальнюю стену и стал слушать новый музыкальный сборник местного исполнителя. Интересный ритм и причудливая мелодия, хотя тексты не имели для меня особого смысла. Я не хотел запускать сериал на тот случай, если кто-нибудь решит отдать мне новый приказ. Боковым зрением я поглядывал за тем, как Айне весь остаток вечера жульничает, проигрывая достаточно часто, чтобы удержать Халлина на крючке. Когда освещение хабитата померкло в последний раз, они собрали карты и разошлись по своим койкам, ни разу на меня не взглянув.

Я подумал было улыбнуться, но конечно же, не стал. (Я тренировался, когда был абсолютно уверен, что я один. Ощущалось странно, а выглядело через камеру дрона и того хуже. Возможно, отчасти потому, что я ненавижу рассматривать себя через камеру дрона. Но люди в сериалах много улыбаются, и кажется, иногда даже получают от этого удовольствие). В любом случае, как только система безопасности зафиксировала, что все двери ванных комнат заперты и отключен свет, я ненадолго расслабился и запустил 84-ю серию «Взлета и падения Священной Луны». Мне становилось действительно хорошо, и не хотелось, чтобы мне помешали глупые люди, заставляющие меня что-то делать. Ведь теперь у меня был прекрасный повод ничего не делать до конца цикла. Даже система безопасности не отменит прямой приказ клиента, пока не возникнет чрезвычайной ситуации. Маловероятно: разве что Халлин протрезвеет достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько его надули. Но поскольку бараки расположены на противоположном конце хабитата, это станет проблемой какого-нибудь другого автостража.

Сюжет 87 серии становился все более романтичным и я забеспокоился, что скоро начнется сцена секса, когда краем глаза заметил движение. Я позволил своим маленьким разведывательным дронам бездействовать, поскольку все люди и дополненные люди были относительно неподвижны. Впрочем, вряд ли дроны бы это заметили. Их ночное зрение основано на инфракрасных датчиках, но более сложные фильтры в моих глазах подсказывали, что каким бы ни был источник движения, он не был теплым. Я поставил эпизод на паузу и, не поворачивая голову, посмотрел туда, где заметил движение. Теперь там ничего не было.

«Хаб Системс» перешла на терранское расписание смены дня и ночи после того, как попытки приспособить людей к 154-часовым суткам этой планеты оказались безуспешными. (Психопатически, насильственно безуспешными. К счастью, меня здесь тогда не было. И вообще автостражей. Возможно, именно поэтому они привлекли нас сейчас). Поэтому в зоне отдыха было темно, хотя я знал, что главная звезда системы висит снаружи прямо над головой. Теперь я повернул голову, осматривая область вдоль стены, где, как я был уверен, что-то двигалось. Прошелся по собственным фильтрам ночного зрения, выясняя, что бы это могло быть.

Оно было маленьким, быстрым и низким. Люди на объекте использовали множество дронов и простых исследовательских ботов, но я не знал, что они способны работать так близко к земле. Может, какой-то из них неисправен? Но тогда инфракрасное сканирование должно было уловить незначительное повышение температуры от источника питания, а я ничего не засек. Я просканировал всю комнату и по-прежнему ничего не нашел. Еще раз просмотрел запись. Движение было плавным, будто кто-то тянул за собой веревку. Я воспроизвел аудиозаписи, начиная с этой отметки времени и не услышал ничего необычного. Странно.

Я уже собирался вернуться к своему сериалу, несмотря на неминуемое приближение сексуальной сцены, когда почувствовал, как манжета свободных штанов моей униформы задела мою лодыжку. Я опустил взгляд и был сбит с толку увиденным. Это определенно был не исследовательский дрон. Может, местная фауна? Форма была незнакомой: длинная, тонкая, полностью лишенная конечностей. Впрочем, моя база данных содержала только ту фауну, которая считалась опасной для клиентов, поэтому чем бы оно ни было, оно скорее всего безвредно. Однако мне стало интересно, как оно попало сюда.

Я запрашивал базу знаний «Хаб Системс», когда, к моему удивление, оно село. Ну, вроде как село. Не знаю, как это описать. Передняя часть (кажется, это была передняя часть: среди покрывших все тело узоров из пятен на ней было нечто, похожее на глаза) просто поднялась вверх. И вверх. Гораздо выше, чем должно быть возможно без видимой поддержки. Почти половина существа теперь покачивалась в воздухе перпендикулярно полу, чуть не касаясь моей ноги. Около головы, если можно назвать это головой, что-то едва заметно двигалось. Возможно, антенны?

Наконец, пришел ответ от «Хаб Системс». Это оказалось змеей. А именно, Leptophis ethorigus. Что интересно, она было ядовитой, но действие яда на людей и дополненных людей ограничивалось коротким периодом эйфорических галлюцинаций. Упоминалось, что в отдельных случаях продолжительность легкой эйфории составляла до 50 часов. Не слишком удачная охотничья стратегия, как по мне, но с предполагаемой добычей яд наверняка делал нечто иное. Она была эктотермом, или, в просторечии, «хладнокровной», поэтому не была обнаружена инфракрасным сканированием. Ее тело имело почти такую же температуру, как и зона отдыха, где, по информации базы данных, было гораздо холоднее необходимого для ее дальнейшего выживания.

В этот момент она прислонилась к моей ноге и обвившись вокруг голени, устремилась в сторону колена. Я ненавижу, когда меня трогают, но не двинулся с места. (Поскольку мой модуль контроля взломан, пьяная команда Халлина на самом деле не удерживала меня на месте, и если бы я потрудился подать запрос, система безопасности учла бы условный контекст этой команды и вернула бы меня к выполнению обычных обязанностей) За этим прикосновением не стояло намерения, и почему-то оно ощущалось по-другому. Никаких попыток взять под контроль, причинить вред или хотя бы оказать воздействие. Только инстинкт выживания. Должно быть, змею привлекло тепло моего тела, и так как я был неподвижен, она могла даже не осознавать, что я живой. (Я не дышал с тех пор, как прекратил патрулирование. Не было необходимости, когда я не напрягался, а еще помогает против отвратительного запаха грязных носков.По-настоящему от этой вони никогда не избавишься, но я все же старался избегать ее, насколько возможно)

Змея обвилась всем телом вокруг моей ноги и начал подниматься к колену. Она сжимала и расслабляла хватку, вытягивалась вверх, а затем сжимала снова. Я углубился в сведения из базы данных, интересуясь, как у нее так получается. Изображения ее внутреннего устройства быстро ответили на этот вопрос. Ух ты! Как много костей. Почти слишком много. И мышц не меньше. Полагаю, это объясняет ее способность сидеть.

Она поднялась до моего бедра и по прежнему тянулась вверх, покачивая головой. Будто что-то искала. С такого расстояния я видел язык (не антенну), которым она размахивала в воздухе. Видимо, именно так она ощущала запахи, передавая следы химикатов из воздуха в свой обонятельный орган. Выглядело куда более неприятно, чем моя система, и мне даже стало немного ее жаль. Несколько похожих на ноздри отверстий над ее ртом на самом деле оказались теплочувствительными органами. Змея ткнулась головой о мою ладонь, свесилась сбоку, а затем поползла по руке. Она была холодной и гладкой. Странные ощущения. Я повысил температуру тела.

Вскоре она добралась до моего плеча, а затем и до затылка. Толкнулась мордой под воротник и скользнула внутрь по голой коже. Ладно.

Нет.

Не ладно.

Совсем не ладно.

Но я по прежнему не двигался.

Я позволил ей зайти так далеко и почему-то казалось неправильным предать ее доверие сейчас, когда она просто пыталась выжить. Кроме того, хоть я и не верил, что ее яд на меня подействует, но если я ошибся, то «эйфорические галлюцинации» звучали как отличный способ закончить разобранным на запчасти после обнаружения взлома контролирующего модуля. То еще было бы шоу.

Она сделала пару витков по моей шее, заползая под рубашку целиком. Несколько раз петли сжимались так сильно, что человеку это грозило бы потерей сознания, но кровь и прочие жидкости текли по моему телу не так, как у людей. Наконец она обвилась вокруг моей шеи, свесила голову и хвост (Кажется. Она вся выглядела как хвост), свесила их с моей груди, и расслабилась. Это... пожалуй, было не так уж и плохо. Хотя я очень надеялся, что она меня не повредит.

Коже все еще было холодно. Этот регион планеты был жарким, благодаря настолько длинным суточным циклам. Я снова повысил температуру тела, несмотря на то, что вскоре мне понадобилось бы снова начать дышать, чтобы поддерживать ее. Я дал змее пару минут успокоиться, а затем сделал медленный неглубокий вдох. Это ее не потревожило, поэтому через минуту я повторил. Может, она заснула? Откуда мне знать? Сделав несколько осторожных вдохов, я начал дышать нормально. Если она расстроится, возможно, мы сумеем справиться с эйфорическими галлюцинациями до того, как проснется кто-нибудь из людей. В конце концов, я решил, что она спит, и вернулся к 87 серии.

Я был прав: 16 минут спустя началась сцена секса. И мне все еще было любопытно, как здесь оказалась моя новая знакомая. Насколько я знал, эти клиенты не собирали биологические образцы, не говоря уже о животных. Пролистывая сексуальную сцену, я настроил поиск по ключевым словам в базе данных. Может, клиенты этим всё же занимались — я не обращал особого внимания на то, что они тут делали. Я запустил поиск в фоновом режиме и вернул внимание к более одетым сюжетным перипетиям «Священной Луны».

Незадолго до того, как «Хаб Системс» должна была начать усиливать освещение, оповестив о начале нового цикла, я закончил 89-ю серию и просмотрел результаты поиска. Информация требовала некоторой сортировки, но, очевидно, кое-кто из моих клиентов предоставлял другим доступ к отловленным экземплярам L. ethorigus для релаксации. Не бесплатно, разумеется. Люди и дополненные люди позволяли себя кусать и наслаждались результатом. (Я сказал «позволяли», но, очевидно, требовались некоторые усилия, чтобы разозлить змею для укуса). Пиковый эффект был достаточно кратковременным, чтобы никто из руководства ничего не заметил, что о чем-то да говорило, поскольку они внимательно отслеживали статистику эффективности работников, собранную «Хаб Системс».

Хорошо. Возможно, если менее интенсивный эффект эйфории длится несколько дольше, это объясняет меньшее количество межличностных столкновений, чем можно было бы ожидать от такой большой группы клиентов. Как бы странно это ни выглядело, ситуация, похоже, не представляла угрозы безопасности. А возможные пагубные побочные эффекты — забота медицинской службы.

Но что мне сделать с той, кто сейчас использует меня как койку? Судя по сведениям из базы знаний, она была опасно тощей. Ее вообще кормили? Она либо сбежала из неудовлетворительных условий содержания, либо ускользнула от галлюцинирующего человека. Она нашла во мне источник тепла, поддерживающий ее жизнь. Она просто хотела выжить в незнакомом месте, в которое попала не по своей воле. Я вроде как чувствовал с ней связь. Довольно сильную.

Знаю, знаю. Не рационально. У змеи не хватило бы ума понять, что она взобралась на меня, а не на нагретую солнцем скалу. Но независимо от того, способна ли она мыслить или нет, она хотела спастись и положилась в этом на меня. Я чувствовал ее практически клиентом. Тем, который выбрал именно меня. Тем, кого я не ненавидел. Прежде, чем кто-либо из проснувшихся людей или дополненных людей спустился ко мне, я подтянул капюшон форменной куртки повыше и застегнул до упора, надеясь скрыть своего странного пассажира.

Только через два часа после начала смены начальник участка нашла меня через «Хаб Системс». Я снова слушал музыку, слишком нервничая, чтобы смотреть сериалы. Мое отсутствие задержало полевую группу, и она потребовала объяснений, почему я не доложился вовремя.

«Техник Холлин приказал мне не двигаться» — ответил я по сети и отослал видеозапись с отметкой времени получения приказа. Начальница пробормотала несколько проклятий, не предвещавших Халлину удовольствия от следующего перерыва на отдых. Она приказала мне немедленно присоединиться к полевой группе у посадочной площадки. Я подобрал спящие дроны и двинулся в том направлении. Я доложил, что у меня нет ни доспехов, ни оружия, но она просто повторила «немедленно» и прервала связь. Когда я зашевелился, моя клиентка L. ethorigus проснулась и крепче сжала мою шею, не вылезая, однако, из-под форменной куртки, что было хорошо.

Я не особо тревожился, так как мы еще не сталкивались с враждебной фауной, которая требовала бы крупных снарядов, а полевые группы всегда сопровождало как минимум два автостража. Фактически, я испытывал облегчение, так как это означало, что мне не придется придумывать, что делать со змеей, когда я надену доспехи. Она не поместилась бы на шее под броней. Лучшей моей идеей было запихнуть ее в небольшой отсек под ребрами и надеяться, что это не заставит ее меня укусить (я все еще не был уверен, что ее яд на меня не действует). Не знаю, как бы я объяснял снаружи, зачем мне понадобилось снять половину брони и поддевки, чтобы освободить ее. Приказ начальницы предоставлял гораздо более простое решение. Я включил полученные прямые приказы в свой отчет о состоянии для систем безопасности и для «Хаб Системс», поскольку отправить в поле не полностью оборудованного автостража являлось нарушением контракта. Но пока я возвращался невредимым или хотя бы ремонтопригодным, вряд ли компания это заметит.

У меня было время задуматься, зачем я вообще пошел на такой риск. Я не знал наверняка, что на этой планете нет опасных хищников, а змея была ~~просто полудохлым животным~~ клиентом. Автоматическая коррекция, внесенная глубинной частью моего разума, ответила на вопрос, как только я его задал. Я отодвинул жалобы анализатора рисков на второй план и поместил себя и своего необычного клиента в грузовой отсек небольшого хоппера. Хотя бы один из нас сегодня будет свободен.


End file.
